Aldia, Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu
Aldia, Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu – postać i opcjonalny boss z rozszerzenia Scholar of the First Sin do gry Dark Souls II. Położenie * Pierwszy raz napotykamy go przy ostatnim Pierwotnym Ognisku, które pozostanie nierozpalone. Jeśli wszystkie ogniska zostały rozpalone przed pobraniem patcha, pojawi się automatycznie przy ognisku za Przegniłym. * Po rozmowie przy Pierwotnym Ognisku, Aldia przeniesie się do pierwszego ogniska w Krypcie Nieumarłych. * Po wyczerpaniu jego dialogu w krypcie, można się na niego natknąć przy pomieszczeniu z ogniskiem w Smoczej Kapliczce, ze znacznie zredukowanymi rozmiarami, ze względu na otoczenie. * W końcu pojawi się jako boss po zabiciu Nashandry przy tronie pragnień w Zamku Drangleic, ale tylko jeśli Vendrick został wcześniej zabity. Gra może zostać zakończona w tym momencie bez starcia z Aldią, jeśli Nashandra zostanie pokonana przed Vendrickiem. Opis Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu ma postać gigantycznej, zwęglonej ludzkiej głowy pokrytej ogniem i gałęziami. Podłoże w pobliżu Aldii jest zawsze pokryte ogniem. Pojedyncza, czerwona kula znajduje się w okolicy centrum jego ciała i prawdopodobnie jest to jego oko. Rola w grze Aldia jest istotną fabularnie postacią, nawiązującą do wielu rzeczy związanych z historią Dark Souls II. Kiedy Nosiciel Klątwy pokona Cztery Wielkie Istoty i rozpali wszystkie Pierwotne Ogniska, Aldia wyłoni się i poprowadzi głównego bohatera w kierunku swojego brata Vendricka, teraz pogrążonego w pustce. Pojawia się jeszcze kilka razy przed protagonistą, starając się poznać jego intencje, a także opowiadając mu o naturze klątwy oraz budowie ich świata. W końcu zaatakuje Nosiciela Klątwy, zanim będzie mógł zająć tron pragnień, próbując go przetestować. Kiedy Aldia zostanie pokonany, zapyta, czego Nosiciel Klątwy tak naprawdę chce: światła, mroku lub czegoś zupełnie innego. Jeśli bohater zdecyduje się odrzucić tron i odejść, Aldia wciela się w rolę narratora i zacznie o tym opowiadać. Historia Aldia był starszym bratem króla Vendricka, który pomagał mu w zakładaniu królestwa Drangleic. Żył w odosobnieniu w swojej posiadłości, gdzie poszukiwał sekretu życia, wierząc, że nieumarli są kluczem by go odnaleźć. Ze względu na swoje zainteresowania nieumarłymi, został odsunięty przez Vendricka i na zawsze wygnany do swojej warowni. Ludzie, którzy byli zapraszani do jego warowni zazwyczaj znikali, a ich miejsce zastępowały zniekształcone bestie. Rytualne obrączki północy i południa zostały wykute przez Aldię po okrutnych i straszliwych eksperymentach przeprowadzonych na ludziach. Wiele cennych przedmiotów zostało stworzonych w Warowni Aldii m.in kostur zachodzącego słońca, ognista włócznia, gejzer dusz, uwolnienie magii i zakazane słońce. Poprzez swoje eksperymenty, Aldia starał się poznać naturę klątwy nieumarłych i rzucić jarzmo przeznaczenia. Jednakże zawiódł i zamienił się w potworną istotę, zamieszkującą ogniska. Ciekawostki * Początkowo, w polskiej wersji językowej Aldia został przetłumaczony jako Mędrczyni Pierwszego Grzechu. * Aldia ma pewne cechy Króla Allanta z Demon's Souls. Ich głosy są bardzo podobne, a także pod względem wyglądu są zdeformowanymi istotami, które kiedyś były ludźmi. * Kiedy Aldia pokazuje się graczowi w Smoczej Kapliczce, jest znacznie mniejszy niż podczas poprzednich spotkań, głównie ze względu na bardzo niewielki obszar, w którym znajduje się ognisko. Galeria Plik:Aldia 2.png Plik:Aldia 3.jpg Muzyka en:Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin Kategoria:Bossowie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Opcjonalni bossowie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II